Deepnest
Deepnest is an area hidden deep in the southwest corner of Hallownest, crawling with creatures of all shapes and sizes. Description What mostly identifies Deepnest is its gloomy surroundings. Thick layers of web covering sometimes large portions of the background and twisted maze-like tunnels and passages, several having the dim glow of a bioluminescent fungus as the only source of light. Deepnest generally finds itself in a very primal stage of development, lacking the general level of architecture seen in the rest of Hallownest. The more developed parts of Deepnest are located on its western portion. Some structures found in this area bear large outsider influence coming from the Weavers and the kingdom of Hallownest, these being the Weavers' Den, weaver statues, the Failed Tramway, and Stag Station. The only structures that do not fall in this category are the suspended web houses found in Distant Village and their interiors. Deepnest's eastern parts are essentially composed of dark passages and complex networks of tunnels dug by its inhabitants. Lore Deepnest was occupied by two intelligent arachnid groups, the Spider Tribe, which used to be one of the most intelligent species in the land of Hallownest,Midwife: "I'm a servant to the nest, though few in recent times would seek my service. Our brood is lost to that pestilence of the mind. A sad fall for the most intelligent species." and the Weavers, an outsider tribe that established their own history and culture in Deepnest.Weaversong description: "left by the Weavers who departed Hallownest for their old home."Wanderer's Journal, p. 89. Both groups lived under the rule of their queen, Herrah the Beast, and an unknown sire, who was of honoured caste.Stalking Devout Dream Nail dialogue: ""...Protect...Crush.." "...For Herrah...For Brood... "''Weaver Corpse in Weavers' Den Dream Nail dialogue: ''""...Princess..." "...For protection..."Fungal Wastes lore tablet: "This border bounds the twisting, scratching things. Their dead sire, once of honoured caste. Their sealed mother, but the common beast. " They ruled from Distant Village where Herrah's Den was located. Deepnest was often in conflict with the Mantis Tribe and Fungal Tribe of the Fungal Wastes.Mantis Village lore tablet: "The truce remains. Our vigil holds. The beasts are kept at bay."Team Cherry AMA comment on Deepnest and the Mantis Tribe. When the Pale King started establishing his kingdom, Distant Village and the creatures of Deepnest completely refused his rule.Quirrel: "Supposedly, there's a village deep in the warren. Its inhabitants never accepted Hallownest's King."Wanderer's Journal, p. 86, p. 88. His efforts of expansion were met with furious resistance. A tramway could not be established in Deepnest due to the beasts attacking the workers.Failed Tramway corpse Dream Nail dialogue: "...It couldn't be built..." "...this nest rejects us..." Deepnest's sire died at a certain point, leaving Herrah as the sole ruler of Deepnest. Since she was only of common descent, she struck a deal with the Pale King to have a child with him.White Lady: "It faced the Gendered Child? She's a fierce foe, strong in mind and body, striking reflection of her mother, though the two were permitted little time together. I never begrudged the Wyrm's dalliance as bargain. In fact, I feel some affection for the creature birthed." In return, she would become a Dreamer to save Hallownest from the Infection.Midwife: "That village above here, home to a sad creature. Hers is a tale of tragic exchange. Cost her and her people greatly, though I suspect she bore no regret in making it." "Her who'd guard the mark, the Gendered Child. A spritely thing, isn't she? Pale gift to the Nest and the Beast, fair trade for sacrifice made." When the child, Hornet, was born, Herrah went to sleep a short time later, leaving Deepnest without a formal ruler. Deepnest was eventually overcome by the Infection, its brood infected and the Weavers fleeing to their former home. How to access There are initially four ways of entering Deepnest, three from the Fungal Wastes and one from the Queen's Gardens. The eastern part of Deepnest can be accessed by whether beating the Mantis Lords in the Mantis Village or reaching the bottom of the Fungal Core nearby. To the east of the Moss Chapel, there is an entrance leading to the northeast of Deepnest located on the ground. It will reveal itself once the Knight has passed it and tries to come back. Alternatively, at the bottom of the Queen's Gardens, a downward passage can be found next to the bench room ending in the northwest of Deepnest. Sub-area: Distant Village A large web-filled cavern containing several structures suspended over a pool of water. The village itself is nearly abandoned. The largest building holds Beast's Den within. One of the smaller cocoons corpses which reference the Distant Villagers in their Dream Nail dialogue.Distant Village corpse Dream Nail dialogue: "...Not friends..." "...They lied..." Brumm can also be found here after Grimm is fought. A Stag Station is located in the northeast part, although the Last Stag has no knowledge of this station's existence.Last Stag: "I have never been to this station. It has a strange air of danger to it." |Loot1_FileName = Soul Totem|Loot1_Amount = 1}} Sub-area: Beast's Den The resting place of Herrah the Beast. When the Knight first enters the building, they are encouraged by a group of Distant Villagers to sit on the Bench, after which the Knight is trapped in webbing and taken to a labyrinth further inside. Hornet appears next to her mother's bedside once Herrah has been defeated, provided that the King's Brand was obtained prior to Herrah's death. In the west part of Beast's Den, there is a shrine-like room with a being strung up. The purpose of this mysterious room is unknown. Using a Spell on this being will cause a Seal to appear. Sub-area: Failed Tramway An unfinished Tram station in the northeast part of the Deepnest whose workers were attacked by Deepnest's beasts. Trams can still be seen in the background of the tunnels. It contains a bench and the Tram Pass, which unlocks the use of Trams throughout Hallownest. Cloth can be found near the bench if she was not yet rescued in Ancient Basin. Sub-area: Weavers' Den The former den of the Weavers, this small platforming area is located behind a breakable wall in the west of Deepnest. It contains many corpses of Weavers, although when the exit is approached for the first time, a live Weaver is seen exiting the room. Hidden behind several breakable walls is a small room with a large Seal of Binding. |Loot2_FileName = Geo Chest|Loot2_Amount = 1|Loot2_Description = |Loot3_FileName = Rancid Egg|Loot3_Amount = 1}} Trivia * This is the second opportunity that Zote the Mighty can be saved or abandoned. However, unlike in Greenpath, Zote cannot die here. * When the game was first released, a toll gate blocked access to Distant Village, requiring to open it and forcing the Lumafly Lantern to have been purchased from Sly. This toll gate was removed in the Hidden Dreams update.Hidden Dreams patch notes ru:Глубинное гнездо pt:Ninho Profundo